


Where's His Hat?

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jack doesn't remember the word for 'lid', Lots of laughing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based off of a tweet, he calls it a hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: Jack forgets the word for lid in English and calls it a 'hat', Bitty finds it hilarious
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 17
Kudos: 233





	Where's His Hat?

Jack was pretty good at English. He had grown up speaking it with his mother, though he used French much more until he moved to Samwell. If he forgot a word in English, he would slip into French or just not say it at all and most people didn’t question it. That didn’t happen often.

Bitty was in the middle of a vlog, one where Jack wasn’t really supposed to be a guest but he was there anyway. It wasn’t often that he ‘crashed’ a video, as Bitty called it but he did like to mess around with his boyfriend sometimes. The camera was recording, but Bitty hadn’t really started the video yet, just making sure that all the angles and lighting were correct. He smiled, “Need help with anything, Bits?” He walked over, wrapping his arms around Bitty from behind and planting a kiss on his shoulder.

Bitty smiled, leaning into him a little, “Yeah, if you could grab me the good pot? That would be great,” He turned his head to catch Jack’s lips in a quick kiss, which Jack returned. He pulled away from Bitty so he could go searching to find the pot that Bitty wanted. He did quickly and tugged it out, but it was missing the lid. He set it on the stove but frowned just a little bit. Bitty surely needed the lid, he always used it.

“Bitty?”

Eric looked up from where he was measuring out the ingredients he needed and setting them just so on the countertop, “Yes, sweetpea?”

“Where’s the-“ He just had the word but now he couldn’t remember what it was, “Where’s his hat?”

Bitty stopped what he was doing, looking at Jack, “His hat?”

“Yes! The-“ He put his hand over the top put like his hand was the lid, “The hat!”

Bitty started laughing, hands flat against the counter as he did. Soon, tears were gathering in his eyes. He wasn’t laughing at Jack, just at _his hat_. Jack finally remembered the word. It was lid! He looked at Bitty, who was laughing loudly, cheeks flushed with tears running down his cheeks. He started laughing too. They were standing there, in their kitchen laughing until they were both red in the face.

“I-I’m never calling lids anything but- but _hats_ ever again!” Bitty exclaimed once they were calmed down enough to speak again. He looked over at Jack, and as he did his eyes caught the camera. He gasped, practically bouncing, “The camera was on! I’m gonna show Shitty!” He grabbed it and took off running down the hall.

“Bits! Don’t you dare!” Jack grinned, giving Bitty just a seconds head start before taking after him. If he wanted to playfully tackle Bitty to the bed and wrestle for the camera, then that was his own business.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this! If you do leave a kudos and comment!


End file.
